Meet me halfway
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: UA ZoLu Lemon. "Du sexe raté, ça vous intèresse ?"


_C__a__**n**__**y**__ou __m__**e**__e__t__ me ha__l__**f**__w__ay ? – _on_e_-sho_t_ sur **Zoro** et **Luffy**

Résumé : « C'es_**t**_ _**t**_ou_**j**_ours en réuss_**i**_ssant à a_**ll**_er le p_**l**_us _**l**_oin qu'on a du _**f**_un. Et c'es_**t**_ avec _**t**_o_**i**_ que _**j**_e va_**i**_s p_**l**_us _**l**_o_**i**_n. »

« Mmh... arrête de bouger... » dit doucement une voix endormie.

Luffy ouvrit subitement les yeux, et regarda l'homme qui dormait contre lui, dans un sommeil calme et difficile à briser.

« Reste juste là... tu peux bien retourner chez toi demain... »

La sensation de deux peaux à nu qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre à chaque mouvement et des deux mains entrelacées qui refusaient de se quitter ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Luffy rougit en sentant les doigts de l'autre se serrer un peu plus contre les siens, alors qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à la pièce où il dormait tranquillement. Une chambre à coucher simple, avec des meubles en bois tout aussi simples.

Un des bras musclé de l'autre était passé autour de ses épaule, collant son torse contre celui de l'autre, ses genoux pointant vers son ventre, à cause de la position fœtal dans la quelle Luffy dormait. Il espérait bien que l'autre ne voyait pas ses joues toutes rouges…

« Z… Zoro… »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, serrant légèrement plus fort la main de l'autre dans la sienne, dans un effort adorable de supprimer tout l'espace compris entre eux, pour apprécier un peu plus sa chaleur humaine…

« Hm… t'inquiètes, je suis là… » répondit l'autre, en le rapprochant à son tour avec le bras passé autour de ses épaules. « Tu es bien, là ? » Luffy hocha la tête, maintenant collé contre le cou de l'autre, qui eut un petit gloussement à cause des mèches taquines qui le chatouillait. Un sourire content était maintenant sur le visage des deux jeunes hommes, alors que la nuit avançait doucement… 'J'espère que je vais pouvoir dormir comme ça encore plusieurs soirs…' songea Luffy, alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.

.oO0Oo.

Luffy se réveilla le lendemain matin, encore collé contre Zoro, l'odeur rassurante de deux corps entrelacées encore présente dans la pièce, mélangée avec celle de la sueur, témoin olfactif d'un effort physique partagé, et de deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre dans un instant de pur bonheur… pour d'autres, ça aurait été gênant ou presque intimidant de sentir une telle odeur si intime… mais pas pour ces deux-là. Pour eux, c'était l'odeur d'un amour partagé, et tellement beau ! Ça aurait paru complètement cliché et guimauve à n'importe qui d'autre, et à eux aussi, dans une autre situation, mais pas ces temps-ci…

Ah, Luffy aimait tous les petits sourires complices qu'ils échangeaient, les sourires persuasifs de Zoro, qu'il portait lorsqu'il pensait à une telle chose, alors que sa main courait le long de sa mâchoire, et que leurs deux visage se rapprochaient dans un geste parfait et synchronisé…

Il aimait aussi les moments comme ce matin, collés l'un contre l'autre, dans une somnolence paisible… leurs pieds qui s'étaient mêlés tout seuls, et leurs mains toujours entrelacées, et son visage dans le cou de Zoro, respirant son odeur rassurante et masculine… et écoutant sa respiration tranquille, alors qu'il dormait encore.

« Mmmh… Zoro ? » murmura-t-il, espérant quand même de ne pas le réveiller.

L'homme aux cheveux verts grogna, en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, avant de reculer un peu la tête, et que Luffy relevait la sienne, pour que les yeux onyx rencontrent ceux miel** (1)**. Zoro semblait encore un peu endormit, et pas encore prêt à envoyer un gentil salut matinal.

« Bonjour… » dit doucement Luffy, les pommettes rosées, et un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Zoro le serra contre lui en grommelant, et cacha son visage dans son cou, semblant encore vouloir dormir. Luffy fit la moue, en jetant un regard au dos musclé de l'autre, presque entièrement dévoilé, s'arrêtant malicieusement à la chute de rein appréciable de l'homme. Il leva sa main libre pour aller la poser au milieu de son dos, rapprochant encore un peu plus son amoureux.

« Bonjour… » grogna Zoro, en se cambrant légèrement sous les chatouilles provoquées par les touchers légers des mains de l'homme plus chétif dans ses bras. Luffy eut un large sourire avant de recommencer, plus pour revoir Zoro s'énerver que le rapprocher, cette fois. .

Il fit courir des doigts de haut en bas une fois, deux fois, avant de se retrouver cloué au lit en dessous de lui, ses poignets retenus au-dessus de sa tête par les mains fortes de Zoro, un regard de défi dans les yeux, alors que ceux de Luffy ne pouvaient pour l'instant exprimer que la surprise, car il était rare que Zoro se montre si agressif.

« Tu te crois drôle, hein ? » demanda Zoro, abaissant un peu la tête, un regard joueur sur ses traits, cette fois. « Moi aussi, je peux me montrer, drôle, tu sais… »

Il s'étendit par-dessus le plus jeune, frottant son corps contre le sien, fait auquel Luffy ne put retenir un grondement animal, son entrejambe se frottant contre celle de son amant dans un toucher indécent, mais ô combien appréciable. Zoro libéra ses poignets alors qu'il baissait la tête pour l'embrasser, penchant celle-ci d'un côté pour un meilleur accès.

Les bras du gamin trouvèrent seuls le chemin du cou du plus âgé, et comme un serpent qui entoure sa proie dans une étreinte mortelle, ceux de Zoro se serrèrent contre sa taille, pour le rapprocher encore plus. La friction plus bas augmenta, faisant gémir délicieusement le garçon dans le baiser, créant un frisson qui descendit le long du dos de celui aux cheveux verts.

Puis, Zoro se lassa de ses lèvres, et passa à son cou, léchant, suçant et mordillant, tortionnaire, faisant se tordre Luffy, créant toujours plus de friction, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il laissait une marque d'un rouge bien senti. Oh, il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps comme ça… passant à la clavicule, il mordit définitivement son amant – pas très fort, bien sûr –, qui échappa un petit cri, contenant quelque syllabes connues, « Z…mmmh… Zo… gah… Zoro ! Mmmmh… »

Continuant, ses mains lâchèrent les hanches de Luffy, et passa à son torse et ses abdos, y traçant des motifs inconnus chauds comme de la lave, avec sa langue comme pinceau… mordillant les mamelons, laissant çà et là un suçon bien rouge… lui faisant gagner à la loterie des gémissements, « Z… Zoro ! »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit bien grand, un homme blond s'avança. Zoro releva les yeux, alors que Luffy faisait de même, un peu embarrassé par la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et par toutes les marques rouges que Zoro avait laissées sur son corps... et par la salive brûlante qui restait sur ses abdos…

L'autre semblait complètement atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Il recula de quelques pas, et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Comment t'as pu ? » Un simple murmure incrédule, dégoûté, et brisé. Luffy ne comprenait rien du tout. Zoro soupira, son humeur bien gâchée. L'humeur du moment complètement en miettes, Luffy jeta un regard à Zoro, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se leva, et s'assit, bientôt imité par Luffy, qui rampa derrière lui, pour ne pas être tout seul dans un coin de lit. Son intimité bien cachée par un coin de couverture, il resta légèrement en retrait, un peu gêné par toutes les traces écarlates que Zoro avait laissées sur lui.

« Dis-moi comment t'as pu… avec un gamin, en plus ! »

Luffy n'aimait pas se faire traiter de gamin. Il avait dix-sept ans, et savait que ça ne paraissait pas vraiment mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se demandait vraiment ce que cet homme faisait là… « Zoro… » l'appela-t-il, peu rassuré, presque effrayé. Il savait que Zoro ne lui ferait jamais de trucs pareils… mais des larmes trouvaient toutes seules le chemin vers ses yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le voyant dans un tel état, l'homme aux cheveux verts le serra contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, le serrant contre lui, dans un geste de réconfort que l'autre sembla trouver outrageant, lâchant un soupir exaspéré. Attrapant un tee-shirt large qui traînant sur le sol, Zoro le passa à Luffy, en même temps qu'une paire de boxeur, embrassant doucement sa tempe et passant une main dans ses cheveux. « T'inquiètes, » lui murmura-t-il, très doux, embrassant tendrement ses cheveux dans le but de le réconforter, « C'est juste une vielle histoire. »

Luffy renifla, et se serra contre Zoro, qui passa un bras par-dessus sa taille.

« Dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu es si tendre avec lui... » ordonna l'autre, encore plus dégoûté de la situation.

« Sanji, ça fait six mois que t'as foutu le camp, ne reviens pas en pensant que je n'ai pas passé à autre chose et que tout sera comme avant en revenant. Je ne suis pas comme toi…» dit Zoro, sans lâcher Luffy, qui s'accrochait encore à lui comme un petit chat effrayé, sans même essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

L'autre renifla, puis s'essuya les yeux, avant de continuer, « C'est cruel. » Zoro soupira, en lâchant Luffy, qui retourna sous les couvertures afin d'enfiler les vêtements trop grands pour lui, cachant donc les traces d'intimités que son amant avait laissées sur ses pectoraux et son torse, et par le même fait, la sienne.

« Cruel ? » demanda Zoro, impassible. « Non, c'est toi qui est parti. Je suis juste passé à autre chose… à quelqu'un d'autre. À ce 'gamin', tu vois. »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, essuyant encore une fois quelques larmes. « Et si lui aussi, il part ? »

Zoro soupira, jetant un regard à son amant qui se recollait contre lui, un peu gêné par la situation. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, et le rassura encore une fois, avant de répondre, toujours stoïque, « Eh bien. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. S'il part, ce sera comme ça. Pour l'instant, il est là, et je compte en profiter. » Il rapprocha encore une fois Luffy de lui, comme pour s'excuser de ces parole qu'il savait blessantes.

Luffy fit la moue. La manière réaliste et un peu dure de penser de son amant contrastait avec la sienne, rêveuse et un peu stupide par moment. Mais bon, il aimait Zoro comme ça… et ça n'allait sûrement pas changer. Et puis il ne comptait pas du tout quitter les bras de son cher Zoro… il y était beaucoup trop bien…

« C'est cruel. » répondit encore l'autre.

« Ce qui est cruel, c'est que j'ai essayé de t'appeler au moins soixante-dix fois pour qu'on s'explique. Et tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de ces appels. Je suis allé chez toi plusieurs fois aussi, et si c'était pas toi qui répondait tu criais que tu ne voulais pas me voir à ton oncle. Si c'était toi, tu me claquais la porte au nez avant même que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit... c'était à toi de te montrer coopératif, crétin. » Zoro avait légèrement tiqué en disant ça, laissant sa voix devenir beaucoup plus dure, voir, presque méchante.

Un regard coupable passa sur les traits du blond, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, il repartit, ne disant pas même un au revoir, alors que Zoro lui lança, « Bonne chance dans le reste de ta vie, Sanji, avec ta chère _Nami_. »

Luffy avait vu que les traits de son amant s'étaient un peu crispés à dire le nom de cette fille. Peut-être qu'il ressentait encore des trucs pour cet homme ? Si oui, pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé promener d'une telle manière ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers Luffy et se laissa tomber contre lui, le visage caché dans le creux de son cou. Il lâcha un long soupir fatigué, qui donna un frisson à Luffy. L'humeur complètement perdue, cette fois… l'odeur de la pièce semblait s'être dissipée, et celle de son amant également… et dire qu'il y avait à peine dix minutes ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, complètement intimes.

Luffy remonta ses mains dans le dos de Zoro, qui passa les siennes sur ses hanches, et ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment.

À un moment, il se demanda combien de minutes avaient passé. Dix, vingt, peut-être trente ? Il n'en savait rien, et Zoro ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de là… à part quand le ventre affamé de Luffy se mit à crier famine, il se releva, et lui jeta un regard amusé.

« À ce qui paraît, il va bien falloir se lever pour manger, » s'amusa-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Luffy rougit, en lui donnant un petit sourire affirmatif.

Zoro se leva, puis prit quelques vêtements qui traînaient aussi sur le sol, se vêtit, avant de revenir pour aider Luffy à se lever, qui accepta la main, sans se douter que l'autre avait un plan en tête. Une fois qu'il fut levé, il le fit basculer dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Luffy s'accrocha à son cou, et son visage était maintenant tout près de celui de Zoro, juste assez près pour qu'il puisse voir ses yeux briller, et son sourire défiant. Luffy était bien content de le voir comme ça… il avança la tête pour l'embrasser, et Zoro ne perdit pas de temps en séparant ses lèvres avec sa langue, et en l'embrassant goulûment.

Ils retombèrent sur le lit, Zoro sur le dessus, et ne se lâchèrent plus, complètement enflammés. Les mains de Luffy s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Zoro, alors que ce dernier le rapprochait encore une fois en appuyant de ses avant-bras sur ses clavicules, cette fois, simplement pour qu'il n'y ait plus du tout d'espace entre eux… les deux continuaient encore à s'embrasser. Luffy commençait même à manquer d'air… il se sépara de Zoro, haletant et hors d'haleine, sa respiration définitivement coupée par une telle étreinte aussi longue. Son ventre gronda encore une fois, et il se demanda s'il avait encore plus rougit… Zoro avait un petit sourire, « Bien, je crois qu'on va aller manger, cette fois… »

Il traça à nouveau sa mâchoire avec deux doigts, effleurant à peine la peau du visage du brun, jusqu'à ce que le plus petit attrape sa main, et sincère, lui dise, « Continue de me toucher et je ne pourrais pas quitter se lit avant d'avoir baisé, et, de ce fait, je mourrais de faim, et toi, tu seras triste ! »

Zoro rigola quant à l'idiotie de son amant, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, avant de se lever et d'aider Luffy, qui essayait toujours de retrouver son souffle.

Le chemin de la cuisine était court, surtout dans un appartement… Luffy fit la moue. Il aurait aimé que Zoro lui tienne la main plus longtemps… sans être aussi guimauve que son ami Usopp et sa copine Kaya... le couple le plus guimauve qu'il connaissait. Toujours à se tenir la main, et à excès ! Même que parfois, ils se disputaient en se tenant la main. Bon, c'était arrivé une fois. En même temps que la fois où ils s'étaient disputés…

Mais Luffy aimait tenir la main de Zoro. Parce que Zoro avait une main forte et rugueuse, et que parfois, il la lui serrait tellement fort que ça en lui faisait presque mal… mais lorsqu'il avait mal ou qu'il était triste, il la tenait dans la sienne, tellement doucement, comme si c'était celle d'une poupée de verre extrêmement fragile. C'était presque comme si leurs mains ne se touchaient pas... Et elles étaient si chaudes ! Durant ces durs mois d'hiver, dès qu'il avait froid aux mains, Zoro en prenait une dans la sienne, et la fourrait dans poche avec la sienne… et ses mains se réchauffaient bien sûr, mais, pour qu'il la prenne plus longtemps, il niait que sa main était réchauffée…

Luffy prit place à la table, récupérant encore du baiser de tout à l'heure. Zoro se dirigea quant à lui vers le réfrigérateur, et se pencha pour trouver quoique ce soit de matinal à faire, même si, en se fiant au soleil, il était presque midi… ils avaient passé tellement de temps que ça à dormir et à s'embrasser ? Luffy était étonné.

Zoro sortit une douzaine d'œuf, et se dirigea vers la gazinière, semblant de bonne humeur, et ce qui était rare au saut du lit… à part dans un tel cas. D'habitude, il rechignait à se lever, et prétextait être encore fatigué. Mais bon, c'était ça qu'on obtenait à force de dormir toute la journée…

Le déjeuner se passa sans problèmes, et les deux mangèrent en silence, alors que les infos passaient à la télé montrant des choses sans grandes importances aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Luffy, après avoir mis son assiette dans l'évier, s'accrocha au cou de Zoro, en sautant pour enrouler ses jambes à sa taille, et en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, un sourire désireux sur le visage. L'autre semblait se demander ce qu'il avait à lui sauter dessus comme ça…

« Et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

Zoro plaça ses mains sous les fesses de son amant, de sorte à le retenir de tomber et à le soutenir, en même temps de lui pincer le postérieur, plus défiant que joueur. Luffy attrapa ses lèvres, et, encore une fois, même le téléphone qui s'éventrait à sonner ne put les séparer.

Affamé, désireux, les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittèrent que lorsque Zoro le jeta sur son lit, avant de se coucher par-dessus lui, et de continuer de la même manière, toujours assoiffés l'un de l'autre.

Luffy passa à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, et ce dernier entoura sa taille pour le rapprocher encore. Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Et ça ne dérangeait ni l'un, ni l'autre… ils continuaient, sans s'en soucier…

Zoro releva le tee-shirt que portait Luffy, et laissa promener ses mains sur les abdominaux, les pectoraux… les chatouilles provoquées par ses mains taquines ne manquaient pas de faire Luffy se cambrer. Puis, il passa ses mains sur les cotes, brûlantes.

Luffy s'accrocha aux cheveux de Zoro, alors qu'il devait se séparer de lui par manque d'air. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Zoro lui retira rapidement son tee-shirt, avant de se coller à son cou, pour le mordiller encore une fois, mais en faisant attention de le faire sur les marques sensibles qu'il avait laissées plus tôt… Luffy n'en pouvait presque déjà plus.

Ne voulant pas être le seul à avoir du plaisir, il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant, caressant son dos où les muscles se tordaient en se creusaient alors que les mains de Zoro caressaient ses cotés et ses hanches, jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il s'amusait bien sûr à pincer.

Le téléphone se remit soudain à sonner comme un malade, et Zoro releva la tête du cou de Luffy, donnant un regard furieux à l'appareil démoniaque qui continuait de sonner comme un taré, lui perçant les oreilles, de la table de chevet.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait répondre ? » grogna-t-il, en le pointant du menton, un peu vindicatif. « Ç'a l'air important pour qu'il sonne comme ça… »

Luffy soupira, avant de remonter ses mains jusque dans le cou de son amant, avant de le faire se baisser d'un coup sec. Zoro eut une exclamation, se retrouvant à nouveau dans le cou rougi par ses dents de Luffy, qui dit, « Non… on les rappellera… on a quand même mieux à faire, non ? »

Zoro, se releva un peu, avant de lui sourire, puis de se baisser encore une fois, pour laisser promener sa langue sur le torse exposé de Luffy, laissant encore une fois ses mains se promener sur les cotes de Luffy, chatouillant le garçon, qui gigotait sous ses caresses, sans savoir comment lui rendre la pareille.

Soudain, il changea les positions, et se retrouva de ce fait sur le dessus, surprenant Zoro. Il afficha alors un sourire vainqueur, avant d'ajouter, aussi joueur qu'un chiot ayant attrapé la dernière paire de boxeur propre que son maître s'apprêtait à mettre **(2)**, « À mon tour… »

Zoro lui répondit par un sourire, alors qu'il se relevait sur ses coudes pour enlever son tee-shirt et ensuite mieux embrasser Luffy, sans qu'il ait trop à se pencher. Luffy prit son visage entre ses mains, pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Entre deux baisers, l'homme aux cheveux verts l'avertit, « N'imagine pas que tu seras au-dessus en l'étant maintenant… »

Luffy lui envoya un sourire, son visage vraiment tout près, « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Il y avait un ton de défi dans la voix du brun, que Zoro prit comme un vrai défi. Ce gamin croyait pouvoir le dominer, il n'allait pas tarder à avoir mal aux fesses… quant à Luffy, il se disait que s'il croyait qu'il allait se laisser dominer tout le long, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Luffy rampa rapidement jusqu'aux hanches de son amant, avant de lui enlever son boxeur. Zoro sembla un peu mal à l'aise, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, « Non, arrête ça, ces trucs-là, c'est dégradant… » Luffy haussa les épaules avec une moue défiante, et Zoro grogna, « Un jour je vais te rendre la pareille, sale gamin… »

Luffy, l'ayant bien entendu, lui lança, « T'inquiètes, je t'attend de pied ferme ! »

Se remettant sur ses coudes pour voir où en était Luffy, bien qu'il sentait sa respiration brûlante sur son membre, puis, après avoir encore relevé les yeux vers lui, Luffy ouvrit la bouche, difficilement, à cause de l'expression concernée de Zoro, qui le faisait bizarrement rigoler. Oh, il savait comment Zoro trouvait ces choses-là dégradantes, parce que si jamais il commençait à s'en faire faire… il en deviendrait rapidement dépendant, et en redemanderait…

« Merde, tu y vas ou tu y vas pas ? » se fâcha soudainement Zoro, les pommettes rosées.

Luffy lui fit une grimace, et se pencha, la langue toujours sortit, avant de donner un coup de langue bien senti à l'objet indécent de son attention. Zoro se cambra en grognant, le maudissant.

Luffy traça une ligne de haut en bas, déposant des baisers légers sur la hampe, léchant parfois toute la hampe du bout de la langue. Luffy l'agaça jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Zoro n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, les yeux durement fermés et les joues complètement rouges.

Sans préavis, il prit le membre entier dans sa cavité buccale **(3)**, et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, bougeant la tête du haut vers le bas répétitivement. Utilisant sa langue à peu près comme il l'avait fait l'instant d'avant, Luffy entendait Zoro grogner et gémir, et il savait qu'il avait gagné ce round-ci. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

Sourire qui ne vécut pas longtemps, car la main de Zoro lui agrippa subitement les cheveux, et essaya de le faire prendre plus de lui dans sa bouche. Une fois remis de la surprise, il retrouva son sourire. Oh, il avait complètement gagné.

Bon, Zoro savait qu'attraper les cheveux de Luffy comme un malade mental et essayer de l'étouffer avec son membre rendait la scène encore plus dégradante pour son amant mais merde ! C'était sa faute s'il était si bon que ça… à se demander s'il l'avait déjà fait à quelqu'un d'autre… sa main serra un peu plus fort les cheveux du brun, alors qu'il utilisait sa langue comme un véritable expert en pipe… oh merde. Il n'allait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps si ça continuait comme ça...

Luffy suçait de plus en plus fort, et il savait que ça donnait l'effet désiré. Zoro ne manquait pas de l'encourager en gémissements et en soupirs, qui venaient de bien loin. Et il sentait bien sûr que ça n'aillait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. « A…arrête de faire comme si… c'était… goûteux… » Les mots devenaient difficiles à former. Oh merde. Zoro savait qu'il avait perdu. Luffy n'avait même pas besoin de répondre…

Et soudain… « Luffy ! »

Luffy se dépêcha de se relever, juste à temps. Une seconde plus tard et il s'étouffait avec toute cette drôle de crème blanche… il rampa par-dessus on amant, pour venir s'excuser d'avoir désobéit et l'embrasser, mais Zoro tourna la tête.

« Mais tu boudes ! » s'exclama Luffy, estomaqué, la bouche en forme de petit 'o'. Luffy devait avouer qu'il trouvait Zoro complètement adorable à lui faire la gueule comme ça. S'approchant encore une fois, il tenta de l'embrasser encore, mais Zoro était une tête dure… Luffy perdit son sourire, et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant, avant de demander, « Est-ce que je dois m'excuser ? »

Zoro tourna la tête vers lui, avant d'approcher une main derrière son cou, pour le baisser rapidement et faire leurs lèvres se rencontrer encore une fois.

Luffy trouva bizarre que Zoro n'essaie pas de le remettre en dessous de lui. Ils se séparèrent, et Luffy le regarda avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« Zoro ? »

L'homme aux cheveux verts resta silencieux quelques instants, avant d'ajouter, tout bas, presque dans un murmure, « Tu sais quoi faire, maintenant. »

Luffy devient aussitôt rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Il savait ce que Zoro voulait dire… mais ils n'avaient jamais fait les choses de cette façon.

« Tu as peur, Luffy ? » demanda Zoro, défiant.

« Pff ! Comme si ! »

Ni une ni deux, Luffy s'assit sur le membre de son amant après avoir retiré ses boxeurs, le prenant dans une main pour faciliter le passage. Ça faisait bien sûr plus mal que d'habitude, car Zoro n'avait pas pris soin de remplir la partie de préparation… gémissant, et sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il obéit tout de même, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait un peu mal… non, en fait, ça faisait très mal… c'était comme s'il se faisait déchirer en deux de l'intérieur.

Zoro dût se retenir de déglutir. Il avait été cruel… il savait très bien que ça faisait mal. _Très mal_. Il voyait des larmes couler sur les joues de Luffy, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il se releva, essayant de ne pas trop bouger son membre, pour prendre Luffy dans ses bras et l'embrasser doucement, lui dire que tout allait bien…

Tout doucement, avec tendresse, il passa ses bras alentour de ses épaules chétives, et lui frotta le dos, lui murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille. Luffy s'accrocha à lui comme un chat mouillé, en lui écorchant le dos. Zoro le serra encore dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'accota à la tête du lit, Luffy toujours dans ses bras.

« Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt, » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, alors que le gamin ne faisait qu'essayer d'arrêter la douleur.

Zoro le berça tendrement, embrassant sa tempe, avant de dire, voyant que la douleur ne s'arrêtait pas, « Si ça fait trop mal, on peut arrêter… »

Luffy renifla, avant de secouer la tête. Zoro le força à la regarder dans les yeux, en le faisant reculer. Le garçon gémit, une vive douleur traversant ses fesses.

« Luffy. Si tu as mal, moi, je n'en retire aucun plaisir… on peut toujours recommencer plus tard… »

Et, sans faire ni une ni deux, il le souleva, se retirant de lui, le faisant encore plus se plaindre. Prenant la couverture, il l'emmitoufla dedans, et le serra dans ses bras, et le berçant encore une fois, coupable de l'avoir forcé à faire quelque chose d'aussi douloureux sans préparation...

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. « Zoro… » Il passa ses bras alentour du cou de son amant, qui mit les siens sur sa taille. « Merci de tellement t'inquiéter… »

Zoro le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Luffy fit de même, avant de faire un large sourire.

« Ah, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

–– _owari _––

Voui, un autre one de finit… en queue de poisson xD On manque de faire un beau vrai lemon trois fois et ça finit comme ça… cruelle, hein ? xD

(1) = Ben sur plusieurs fan art, Zoro a les yeux jaunes xD Sur les dessins du cercle ROM-13, par exemple… que voulez-vous, je trouve ça mignon sur lui…

(2) = Mon chien destructeur a déjà voulu 'jouer' en me volant mes petites culottes… quel chien con, direz-vous, ben c'est vrai, mais je l'aimais…

(3) = l'auteure sort ses grands mots, mais elle est toujours aussi perverse 8D


End file.
